For decades consumers have enjoyed outdoor health, fitness and sports activities. In more recent years the health and fitness market has grown significantly as consumers become more aware of health risks that may be linked to, high blood pressure, obesity and diabetes that may be a result of inactive lifestyles and rising costs in the healthcare insurance. The trend has become more apparent from young adolescents to adults. In some instances programs have been changing the way consumer eat and participate in outdoor health and fitness activities. A consumer's trend has been recognized with more exercise, walking, running and participation in sports and other outdoor activities.
The most common outdoor activity is running or walking exercise, and although this is not new for many the trend seems to be growing along with the health and fitness industry. The injuries that occur in this trend exhibit the need for more equipment and rehabilitation devices. So many people are living more active lifestyles and as a result many new products are introduced into the market. As the market grows, health professionals are experiencing injuries and other complaints from patients that are sometimes remedied with pain killers, medications and cold and hot therapy. The specific cause for these injuries remains unknown in many cases, but the prescriptions are quite common. Most prescriptions involve pain medications which can be addictive and sometimes offer a patient temporary relief on the injury or condition. Several common injuries have been known in the lower leg extremity. Over the years the consumer have lived with a condition from sports and fitness that could be prevented and often avoided with the proper conditioning. There are products on the market that offer inserts to shoes, special shoes and other elastic bands or supports to wrap around a foot or shoe. These devices do not satisfy the need for most consumers and do not take into consideration the ease of use, the real motion required to strengthen the lower leg, and or provide preventative maintenance for a variety of injuries. Shin splints are one injury that is common to athletes and limited products are found on the market that provides therapy or rehabilitation in the running, sports and fitness marketplace.
Some devices may exist on the market today, but few devices offer an apparatus as the proposed invention to provide a method to help prevent injuries or remedy an injury in the lower leg extremity. The need for a device ergonomically designed to strengthen the lower leg extremity from adolescent to adults that is simple to use, with varying levels of resistance, minimal parts and portable is desired in today's market.